Inexperienced Strawberry
by FantasiiBubbles
Summary: An IchigoxOC one-shot for DarkFlame Alchemist. We all know a certain strawberry head is inexperienced with the female population ;


**RATED T FOR PERVERTED FATHERS AND STUFFED LIONS AND AN UNCREATIVE TITLE**

_

* * *

Karai Uchiha_

_[First, Last]_

"Berry-kun!"

The rice paper door slid open in a flash and a familiar orange haired boy yelped as he was tackled face first to the wooden floor of the Urahara Shop. Urahara chuckled lightly behind his fan, Jinta was snickering loudly, Ururu just kept a gentle smile on her face and Tessai... had the same expression on as usual.

"Hey, you okay?" The girl asked from her sitting position on top of him, whilst poking him in the head. His reply was a few mumbling sounds since he was practically making out with the floor.

"Renji, he's alive!"

"I can see that," Renji laughed, gently pulling his 3rd seat member up to a standing position.

Ichigo snapped his head up and took in a deep breath before screaming, "What the hell are you two doing here?!"

"We came to get our Gigais!" Karai said happily, pointing to her and Renji, both unfazed by his usual temper. "Oh, and we came to keep you company too since you're always so lonely."

Ichigo's eye twitched violently when the shorter girl stood on her tiptoes to poke his cheeks. "What makes you think I'm lonely?" His voice dripped with a 'I'm-going-to-freakin-kill-you-if-you-don't-stay-at-least-20-miles-away-from-me' tone.

"That glare of yours will make old ladies cry..." Karai pouted.

Her Lieutenant dragged her to the back room to get their Gigais before Ichigo could flip another table like he did in episode 1. "You always find some way to mess with him, don't you?"

"Of course! It's funny watching him flip out like that all the time!" She grinned and stretched her arms. "Why do these Gigais have to be so snug? It's suffocating me."

"You're the one who volunteered to come to the real world with me, remember?"

"...No..."

Renji sighed, not knowing if she was only messing with him, or she seriously didn't remember. "Well anyways, have you thought of where you're going to stay yet?"

"Of course!" She grinned.

*

Ichigo set his pencil down on his desk and stretched his arms, exhaling happily, glad that he finished his homework. And also glad that none of the Shinigami can bother him since Rukia returned to the Soul Society, and Renji and Karai were at Urahara's Shop. For once, he might have a quiet night all to himself.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin yelled from downstairs.

"What?!" he answered just as loud.

"Your friend is here!"

"Friend?" He shrugged and started to head downstairs. "It's probably just Keigo since he's always forgetting to copy down the homework."

"Berry-kun! Hi!" A happy and energetic voice greeted him, causing his whole body to twitch. He knew exactly who it was, even before he looked. There was only one person who called him by that name. 'And just when I thought I had the whole night to myself...' It wasn't that he disliked her or anything, but the girl was just too energetic and hyper sometimes.

And somehow, he found himself leading her upstairs to his room...

"Aw! Your talking perverted stuffed lion is so adorable!" Karai squealed, hugging Kon closely to her chest, oblivious to the fact that he was trying to feel her up. But it didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo, who snatched him up and threw him against a wall. "Stop trying to horn in on her," he growled.

Kon started to fake cry, "You just want her all to yourself!" he pounded his fists to the ground.

"Ichi... you made him cry!" Karai, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, pouted and pointed an accusing finger at Ichigo, who was lazily twirling around in his chair. He mumbled something about "stupid lions" but didn't say anything else.

"This is the most boring sleepover I ever had..." she whined, still staring up at him.

He twitched, "I never even said you could stay."

"But I don't have anywhere else to go," she gave him an innocent look.

"You could've stayed at Urahara's Shop."

"But I didn't want to be a moocher like Renji." She pouted and tried her best at big puppy eyes. His attention was focused on her now. He eventually sighed; a sign of giving up. "You can stay..." he mumbled.

"Yay!" She jumped to her feet and tackled Ichigo in a hug. He was glad she was just light enough that they didn't fall over.

"Y-You can let go now," he stuttered, a tint of pink rose to his cheeks.

"Oh sorry," she grinned and pulled away, straightening herself up. "I forgot that you're inexperienced in having contact with the female race."

"What makes you think that?" he growled, eye twitching and his face still a soft pink.

"Well..." she looked thoughtful for a minute. "You never had a girlfriend before, since you scare off all of them. So the only females that talk to you are me and Rukia. And that's only because we're Shinigami and we've seen hollows scarier than your face. Oh! Orihime and Tatsuki talk to you too. But Tatsuki was your childhood friend and Orihime knows about your whole 'I'm gonna jump outta my body and slay some hollows now' thing."

He could only stare at her. "Has anyone ever told you, you talk to much?"

She nodded, "Of course! Renji's always telling me that! Hey, did I ever tell you about the time-...?"

He mentally groan, 'And yet she's still talking!'

"...-And then I said, "Byakuya, you should get a haircut before someone mistakes you for a woman!" and then that's kinda how I found out that his wife died, so-"

She was suddenly cut off... by a piece of black duct tape. Random muffled sounds escaped past the tape, but Ichigo didn't understand a thing she was saying and thought it was better if he just left her like that.

Karai gently peeled the last bit of the tape off, "That's not how you do it, Ichigo! You're suppose to cut the girl off with a kiss and the story ends there! You don't shut her up with tape!" She waved her finger at him.

"Oh shut up!"

"Meanie..." she cried and ducked her head down. "Where's Kon?" she sniffled and rubbed her eyes, turning her back on the strawberry.

"Right here!" Kon picked himself up and started running towards Karai, grinning happily. But before he could even touch her, a foot squished him flat on the ground. Karai looked up, her hair covering her eyes, "I-Ichigo?"

He tilted her head up with a single finger and planted his lips on hers, pulling back just as quick, "There. Happy?" he crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, trying his best to hide his red face. But a muffled laugh made him turn back around. Soon, the muffled laugh turned into a loud one.

"Man, I got you so good! If only you were always that nice you might actually get married before you're 50!" She clutched her stomach and fell to the floor.

"KARAI!"

*

"That's a good sign... a good sign..." Ichigo's father nodded, ears pressed against the door.

"Dad, I don't get it. How is that a good sign? First he made her cry, then she starts laughing, and then he starts screaming her name!"

"You'll understand when you're older Yuzu." He patted her head.

* * *

**HOPE IT DIDN'T SUCK AND YOU LIKED IT ^.^**

**I WAS GONNA POST THIS YESTERDAY BUT I GOT DISTRACTED BY MY NEW YU-GI-OH CARDS BAHAHA :)**

**WARNING: RANDOM BABBLING UP AHEAD**

**EVERYTIME I GO TO TARGET I ALWAYS HAVE TO GET A CD AND YGO CARDS, SO IT WASN'T ANY DIFFERENT YESTERDAY. [I GOT THAT OWL CITY CD WITH THE PRETTY COVER]**

**SO I FOUND A YGO 5D'S TIN BOX AND WAS ABOUT TO BUY THAT, BUT THEN I SAW A GX BOX! IT WAS SMALLER BUT IT CAME WITH A PACK FROM CHAZZ, ASTER AND 2 FROM ZANE AND JADEN! PLUS, THEIR PICTURES WERE ON THE BOX TOO :3 I MEAN, YUSEI IS SMEXXY (AHEM) BUT GX PWNS 5D'S ANYDAY. AND THEN I GOT SOME MORE BOOSTER PACKS AND TWO PACKS FROM YUSEI'S DECK SO IN TOTAL, I GOT 10 PACKS :D AND THAT MAKES ME VERY HAPPY AND OBSESSED ALL OVER AGAIN.**

**DANG HAHA WHEN I GET BACK FROM MY TRIP I GOTTA WRITE A YGO FIC ... ABRIDGED STYLE :D**


End file.
